Clarity vs Love
by Zivye
Summary: All he wanted was peace of mind. He made a deal to obtain it, but instead he got something worse. (SoraMafu)
1. Chapter 1

Dark clouds swirled over head like depressing thoughts in a pessimist's mind. Thunder shook the ground and lightning lit up the scene for a few seconds at a time.

There, by the old oak tree that kids play around, were two boys. One with hair the colour of untainted snow but eyes the color of freshly spilled blood. The other, contrasting greatly to the albino, had hair the colour of charcoal and eyes as blue as the clear morning sky.

"You've answered my call." The albino spoke, voice almost being carried off by the harsh wind.

"Indeed I have. What is your reason for calling?" The raven's deep voice also contrasted to the albino's high pitched timbre.

"I want to be rid of these thoughts that occupy my mind. I want to be free from these voices in my head that ask why I'm alive, why I'm breathing...even for a short moment. Be it a year, a month, a week, even a day, I want to be free. I want to know what total clarity of mind is like."

The raven chuckled as loud thunder rolled in, "I'll grant you that request if you heed well my words."

"What are they, reaper?" The other asked quickly, almost excitedly.

"To have total clarity is only granted in the afterlife. If I were to give it to you while you were still living, you would go insane."

"Then kill me. I'm ready for this."

"No," the raven butted in, almost interrupting, "you're not. I will be reborn tomorrow as a human. You will spend four years knowing me, becoming friends with me, and, eventually, falling in love with me."

The albino snorted in disbelief, "I don't beleive in something so petty. 'Love', you call it. It's disgusting."

"You think this now but when we kiss for the first time, you'll forget all that you thought. My visions do not lie, human. The moment you realise you're in love with me you'll remember this conversation and what you do next depends upon you and your mindset at the time. It's not easy being in love with a monster, after all. You might kill yourself before the contract is even over."

"You reapers are very tricky, aren't you? You say all this, but isn't it illegal for your kind to fall in love with humans?"

"When you die I will fall as well. A new reaper will take my place and we will never meet again. It's a fate of two lovers that can not be together. We're the modern day 'Romeo and Juliet'."

"Love is fickle anyway. We'll cheat and deceive each other, we'll abuse and neglect ourselves until the point we think we're perfect."

"Your outlook on this is so sad that I almost pity you."

"I don't need your pity," the albino spat, "Will you keep your memories of being a reaper?"

"The odds are not in my favour. It is possible, but highly unlikely. I'll probably regain my memories when I'm in love with you, and then I'll break out of the human body and search for you."

The albino chuckled darkly, "This is so fucked up," he shook his head, "say I do fall in love with you and stay around, what happens next?"

"That chances of that happening are one in one hundred, however," He paused as lightning struck down and he shifted his scythe, "if that were to happen I would either become human or turn you into a reaper."

"You wouldn't do that anyway?" The other asked in disbelief.

"I respect whatever choice my lover makes and will follow through with their choice."

"Let me get this understood," the albino paused, "If I fall in love with you and kill myself, I wander in Hell with my clarity. If I don't confess to you, you'll look for me until the contract is over, you and I will both die, but I get my clarity. If I confess to you, then I'll become a reaper or you'll turn human, and only I won't get my clarity."

The raven nodded, "Yes, that is exactly correct."

"And you wonder why my outlook on love is so pitiful." The albino scoffed and leaned back against the tree, trying to keep his hair in place but failing due to the wind.

The raven whistled and two dogs were beside him, he swished his scythe around before place it into the ground, "Do you want to make the contract or not?"

"I want my clarity." The albino reaponded, determination shining in his eyes.

The raven appeared in front of him, taking his arm and slicing a shallow line. He drank his blood and sliced his own arm, pouring the blood into the albino's mouth. The blue eyed male's eyes turned red for a brief moment, and he looked at the albino.

"You will know me as Soraru. What would you like me to call you?" The raven asked.

The albino thought for a moment before answering, "Mafumafu." It was the name he picked for his Nico Nico Douga account, and he had come to like it a lot.

Soraru took Mafumafu's hand and shook it, shooting him a devilish smile, "It's been a pleasure doing business with you, Mafumafu-kun." And he dissappeared.

The albino blinked and wondered why he was in the storm this late. _Am I stupid?_ He thought, crossing his arms over each other and walking in the direction to his house. _It's so cold out here._

Soraru was watching him from far away, observing his mannerisms.A sadistic smile formed it's way onto his features. _This_ _client will be entertaining, I can feel it._


	2. Chapter 2

Due to it being against the rules (apparently) to post stories about real people (even though there are countless stories about YouTubers on this site), I will be remaking this and moving it to my Wattpad account. I will not use this account anymore. If you want to continue following my works, please find me on Wattpad.

Sorry for the inconvenience, it hopefully won't happen again.

PS: It's also against the rules to just post author's notes for a chapter, but the amount of care I have is just nonexistent.

Wattpad: -Zivye


End file.
